Tower of Babble: Wedding Edition
by Jolie en Rose
Summary: The title says it, please check it out. Please R&R! same disclaimers, I do not own these characters


**"Step into it."******

**"NO DON'T RIP IT!!"******

**"Take your shoes off FIRST!"******

**"NOT NOW!! YOUR FEET ARE ALREADY IN!!"******

**"Ok, help my pull this up..."******

**"NOT SO FAST!!"******

**"Leesh put your arms up!"******

**"Don't let your bra slip!!"******

**"SUCK...IN...THAT...STOMACH!"******

**"SOMEBODY ZIP!!"******

**"IT'S STUCK!!!"******

**"Ok, Massie push on her stomach, Nina push on her boobs, and I'll zip!"******

***zip"******

**"YES!!!!!" ******

**"Leesh, fix your boobs!"******

**"Don't we have a cleavage wrangler?"******

**"For what? Those things are so bulbous there's no WAY they'll budge."******

**"OH MY GOD…"******

**"WHAT?"******

**"Look at THAT!!"******

**"What?"******

**"THERE!!"******

**"AHHH!!!" ******

**"WHO HAS THE TIDE PEN?!"******

**"You can't use a Tide pen on this, it's AUTHENTIC Cavalli silk!"******

**"Well it's STAINED authentic Cavalli silk!"******

**"What IS it?"******

**"MASCARA??"******

**"I am SO going to kill Layne..."******

**"DOES ANYONE HAVE WHITE OUT??"******

**"WHITE OUT'????"******

**"Well we have to do SOMETHING!"******

**"Let me try some Vaseline..."******

**"VASELINE??"******

**"TRUST ME!"******

**"Hey it worked..."******

**"KRISTEN....DON'T... MOVE...."******

**"WHAT?"******

**"SOMEONE HAND ME THE HAIRSPRAY!!"******

***sprays*******

**"Isn't this Layne's job?"******

**"Well I don't trust her, she got MASCARA on the dress!"******

**"Maybe I sat on it?"******

**"ALICIA rationalize!"******

**"Ladies, thirty minutes to showtime!"******

**"OK, is everybody ready??"******

**"WHERE'S MY BOUQUET??"******

**"It's sitting on your lap..."******

**"FIX THAT TIARA!"******

**"NO...DON'T MOVE A MUSCLE..."******

**"Does my makeup look okay?"******

**"GET SOME LIPGLOSS WOMAN!!"******

**"Okayokay"******

**"Nina...did you forget to where a bra?"******

**"What??"******

**"DID YOU FORGET YOUR BRA??"******

**"Of course not!"******

**"NINA, I can see your nipples!"******

**"I PUT ON A NICE RED HALTER..."******

***Pulls neckline down*******

**"Oops..."******

**"WHATEVER!! Just get a bra!"******

**"Nee, what are you like a 38 DDDD?"******

**"34 DD."******

**"OK!! We need something old, new, borrowed and blue..."******

**"NO OVERLAPPING!!"******

**"Ok, Leesh, I bought this loaf of bread last week…"******

**"BE SERIOUS!!"******

**"Ok, this bracelet belonged to my grandmother's grandmother's grandfather's gay lover."******

**"PERF!"******

**"Well you can borrow five bucks from me..."******

**"WHERE would I put it?"******

**"Your CLEAVEGE duh! Give Derrick a lil honeymoon surprise…"******

**"Well all we need is new and blue..."******

**"MOTHER GOOSE RHYMES!!"******

**"SHUTTUP!!"******

**"Well our dresses are blue..."******

**"THAT DOESN'T COUNT!"******

**"Derrick's eyes are blue..."******

**"Derrick's eyes are BROWN."******

**"Really? I always thought they were cobalt..."******

**"No, that was his furry thong...."******

**"BE QUIET! That's my hubby!"******

**"Awwwwwww Leeshy and Derrick sittin in a tree…"******

**"S-E-X-X-I-N-G!"******

**"Since when does sex have two x's?"******

**"Since porn got soft-core."******

**"GUYS!! We don't have TIME for this shit...NEW and BLUE!!"******

**"LEESH! WHAT COLOR ARE YOUR PANTIES?"******

**"WHITE duh!"******

**"I could punch you in the arm..."******

**"NO!"******

**"Ok...we'll put some blue flowers in your hair..."******

**"WHAT?"******

**"No, that's cute, and we'll put some in the bouquet..."******

**"Ok we only need NEW!"******

**"I could give you a tat…"******

**"Cuzzie! I bought you an ankle bracelet!"******

**"Aww...really?"******

**"Yeah, from Barcelona, so you can be SPANISH for a day."******

**"No time for your jackass remarks...PUT THE ANKELET ON!!"******

**"No need to be a Bridezilla..."******

**"Guys we have to go, like NOW!"******

**"PICTURES!!"******

**"Alicia, just remember, men LOVE it when you nibble their ear."******

**"Um...ew?"******

**"Don't be silly, she already knows that."******

**"Yeah, we had to move heaven and earth just to get this child in white..."******

**"As if all of YOU are so pure?"******

**"Of course we are!"******

**"Please, even the triple A twins have had their tongues on a male chest."******

**"That was ONE TIME and I got paid for it!"******

**"So you're a prostitute..."******

**"LIMO TIME!!"******

**"Leesh are you nervous?"******

**"REMEMBER NOT TO TRIP!!"******

**"Pretend to cry a little!"******

**"Just don't smudge your fabulous eyeliner!"******

**"Where's Len?"******

**"I think he's hitting the bottle..."******

**"ALICIA STOP MOVING WE NEED TO FASTEN YOUR VEIL!!"******

**"God, how long is this train??"******

**"A few feet..."******

**"Plus a few several hundred..."******

**"OK! There are the guys...GO GET IN LINE!!"******

**"Okayokay..Leesh we love you!!"******

**"I love you too!"**


End file.
